Lovely Ones
by Bandssavedmylife
Summary: Travis bugs Katie everyday with his pranks and, once, he dumped some mysterious liquid on her. Katie get really irritated and kicks him where the sun does NOT shine at all. Then, little Travis rolls on the floor in agony. What a lovely relationship! Will they be friends for once? Or stay enemies forever? Tratie!
1. Stop Bugging Katie!

**A/N: TRATIE! sort of...**

****"HI, KATIE!" Travis yelled. i ignored him. "I said HI!" I still ignored him. "I said... HI!" he yelled as loudly as he could.

"Can your mouth get any bigger?" I snapped. Travis pouted.

"My mouth isn't _THAT BIG!" _

"Are you sure? Because your mouth just got even bigger." Travis rolled his annoying blue eyes.

"No, you said it couldn't get any bigger."

"No. I asked you if your mouth can get any bigger!"

"Hmph!" I smirked in triumph.

I walked away from him. Leaving him and his water bottle that he was holding that looked like it has been opened. I heard the sound of his water bottle opening. You think he was going to drink it? WRONG! I felt a liquid go down my head and flow down my body, with my clothes absorbing it. i stood there for a second in shock. Then, my blood boiled in rage. "TRAVIS STOLL!" I yelled. I turned around, finding him laughing his head off. I went up to him and punched him straight in the nose.

"OW! WHAT THE HADES WAS THAT FOR?"

"For pouring your stupid water on me."

"Um... about that..."

"What?" I snapped.

"It's not water..."

"THEN, WHAT THE HADES IS IT?!" I exclaimed. I started freaking out.

"Uh... I'm not sure if I would tell you... You would probably punch me again and run away screaming..." I came up to him again, our faces inches away.

"_Tell. Me. Stoll. Or Else. I. Will. Slit. Your._ _Throat." _ I poked his chest within every single word and I poked him hard. He shrunk within every poke.

"It's... uh, clear urine?"

"_WHAT?!"_

_"_I said-"

"I heard!" i punched him in the stomach and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine at all. He screamed in agony. Travis fell to the ground, clutching his you-know-what.

"GODS, KATIE! THAT REALLY HURTS!" I ignored him and ran to my cabin to get extra clean clothes and toward the showers.

"Katie, why are you wet?" Miranda asked me as she passed by me.

"IT'S FREAKING URINE THAT STOLL POURED ON MY HEAD!" I replied. Well, I kind of screamed at her face.

"EW! GROSS! THAT STOLL IS GOING TO PAY! WHERE IS HE?" I pointed where Travis is still rolling around in pain. She stomped toward him and kicked him in the same places I punched and kicked him. He yelled even louder. That stupid idiot was making a scene. Some kids were surrounding him with confused looks.

"Dude, Travis, what happened?" Connor asked when he saw him rolling around.

I went into the showers, so that i won't her their conversation. I heard Travis replying to his brother, "THE PAIN! THE WRATH OF KATIE AND MIRANDA!"

I would have stood there and laughed, but I didn't want to have the gross smelling urine to dry.

After I was done, I walked towards the camp fire, so that i can burn the clothes that were full of urine. Luckily, it wasn't my favorite shirt. The pants were fine, so i just put them into the laundry.

I got out of the laundry room finding Travis lying next to the doorway, as if he were dead. I kicked his back gently. "Travis? Earth to Travis. This is Katie speaking," I said. I grumbled. There was no answer. I shrugged and walked away.

**A/N: How was the story huh? If you like Tratie, check out my other story, "I love you, Katie". There are some Tratie in my other story, "My Suspicious Senior Year". CHECK 'EM OUT! Btw, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Sorry this is not an update. If you did expect an update, I am truly sorry. I have noticed that I have not been updating my stories and I just wanted to let you know that I am not abandoning any stories at all. I just don't really have enough time to update any stories so I might not be able to update anythinI until who knows when. I hope you guys are not upset. I am sorry.**

**HAVE A NICE LIFE!**


	3. Aw, Poor Katie

**A/N: WHAT'S UP? THE SKY! Ok serious face now. *tries to keep a straight face, but fails to***

**Travis: HI! **

**Me: Why are you here? Go away! Go make out with Katie or something!**

**Travis: Nah, she'll slap me.**

**Me: Whatever. If you're gonna be staying here then I guess you will have to do the disclaimer for me.**

**Travis: Okay! Ares'sBestLittleTaunter owns PJO, whatever that is!**

**Me: *smacks forehead* I said ****_dis_****claimer, not claimer.**

**Travis: Oh... Then she doesn't own it!**

**Chapter 2**

**Katie's PoV**

As I was walking on the beach, I was not prepared for somebody to sneak up on me. They came up behind me and closed my eyes. They put a fabric bag over my head and said, "Guess who?" In a raspy voice. It was a male that's for sure. I freaked out and took off the bag and judo-flipped whoever the guy was without thinking. I pointed my knife at the person's throat. Then, I realized who it was.

"Ugh, you stupid Travis! Why would you do that? I thought somebody was about to kidnap me!" I yelled at him, kicking Travis in the shins as he got up, causing him to fall. "I thought you were sleeping by the laundry room, so I just left you there.

"OW! My back! I think you broke my spine!" Travis whined.

"No I didn't and stop being a whiney."

_One hour later..._

I was walking outside of my cabin to the mess hall. Right in front of it was Travis lying on the floor. Blood had stained his shirt. His blood. Somebody murdered him. My face fell. I kneeled down and shook him. "Travis?" I asked. "Travis?" I asked again. No answer. "TRAVIS?!" I shrieked. I started freaking out. Mostly, I felt bad for what I had done to him in the past and never said sorry once. Travis had always said sorry when his pranks go way past the line. "MEDICS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Apollo came rushing to our aid. They were about to pick up Travis, but then, Travis smiled.

"GOTCHA!" Travis yelled. I stood there shocked. Travis got up and smiled evilly. My blood boiled. I punched in the face. "OW! I think I actually do need medics now!"

"Why did you do that? You had me worried! That just went beyond, Stoll! Do you know how it feels to lose somebody that had been in your life? NO! So you better wipe that smile off your face right now," I ranted. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks, remembering my dad who had died a year ago. I ran away before anybody else can see me. I ran for my cabin.

"No! Katie! Come back!" I heard him run after me. Eventually, he caught up and grabbed my arm. I struggled against him. "GO AWAY, TRAVIS! I HATE YOU!" I started sniffling and sobbing. I felt a whole bunch of pairs of eyes on me.

"No, Katie, please listen, I-"

"I SAID GO AWAY! I hate you and I always will." I pulled my arm away and ran toward my cabin. My cheeks were wet with tears.

"Oh gods. Katie. What happened?" Miranda asked.

"Please, not now," I said.

"Is it the Stolls? Is it Travis again? Oh that guy is so gonna get it when I see him." She stormed to the Hermes cabin to look for him.

**Travis's PoV**

Gods, what have I done? I just made the one and only, tough Katie cry. Am I really that mean? I felt so guilty. I heard a knock on the door. The knock was rather loud. I walked over to the door and found a furious Miranda. "What did you do to make Katie cry?" She snapped.

"I-I was just playing a prank on her so that I can make her think I was dead. Then, she started worrying and-and called for medics. Then I told her it was just a prank. She started ranting on about how it feels to lose somebody that was part of your life. Th-then Katie started crying," I summed up.

"Well, if you knew that her father had died a year ago, you would understand." My face showed guilt. "Wait, you actually feel guilty about pranking her? Oh my gods. This is surprising. do you like her?"

"Hades, no!"

"Wel, okay, I guess you just changed." She walked back to her cabin. I closed the door and flopped myself onto a random bunk. I heard the door open and came in Connor.

"Dude, why is Katie crying?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, well, ok. I think I should go now..." With that, he left.

**A/N: REVIEW!**


	4. Meet Another Deadly Child of Athena

**A/n: HI! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**Chapter 3**

**Travis's PoV**

I walked to Katie's cabin and knocked. I felt really guilty. I didn't even know her father died! I never knew she was so close to him and loved him that much. Does that mean she likes me?

_Stop the wishful thinking!_ I thought to myself. _You don't like her!_

"What?" a voice said.

"What? Oh, sorry. I just got lost in thought. I just wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry, Katie. I didn't mean to hurt you," I said. I thought she would slam the door in my face, but, instead, she burst into laughter. "What? What's so funny?"

"It's just-_gasp-_ that- _gasp-_ I never thought that-_gasp - _the Travis Stoll would apologize!" She continued to laugh hysterically.

"Um, I think I am going to go now…"

"No, no, it's okay! You can stay." I gasp. She stopped laughing. "What?" she asked.

"The Katie Gardner tells me that I can _stay?_ Oh. My. Gods," I said dramatically. She started to get mad.

"Fine, then leave!"

"You're too late! You already said that I can stay!" Katie sighed.

"Boys…" I heard her mutter.

"What? What's wrong with us?"

"Oh, everything is wrong with you guys. Like your mind, your personalities, et cetera."

"Hey!"

"You didn't deny it."

"Well, then we don't have messed up personalities!"

"So you have messed up minds?"

"Hey!"

"You still haven't denied that." I scowled.

"Okay, then we don't have messed up minds either! Nothing is wrong with us boys!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"It's true!" I protested.

"Whatever!" She pushed me. Then she slammed the door in my face. I pouted. I saw a whole cabin behind me, watching intently. It was the Aphrodite cabin.

"Uh, you guys saw all that?" I asked them. They all nodded.

"Wasn't that adorable?" one girl said.

"I can't believe you and Katie are still in denial!" another said.

"Why won't you guys start dating already?" another girl said.

"Tratie forever!" one girl said. That one caught me off guard.

"What?" I asked the girl. It was an eleven year old girl in jean shorts and an off-the-shoulder shirt with leather boots.

"Tratie!"

"What does that mean?" I asked the girl.

"You know, Travis plus Katie equals Tratie? Do the math!"

"Um, that was not exactly math, but close enough," I told her. I wasn't sure if I should be sitting here talking to a bunch of Aphrodite girl in front of the Demeter cabin. Just in case Katie got mad, I told them to go to their classes even though I know that they never do because the wilderness would just mess up their 'beautiful' hair. I always pretended to gag every time they said that. Sometimes I would just roll my eyes.

"Hey, man!" I heard somebody say to me. I turned around and saw my brother, Connor.

"Dude! Don't scare me like that!" I whined.

"Well then to bad!" he said, imitating my whining. He sounds exactly like me, so it was a very good impression. I glared at him.

"Want to do a prank?"

"Sure. What is the prank and who is our victim?" I asked him curiously.

"We are going to spray paint a cabin black. Our victim is the Apollo cabin. We willspray paint their windows pitch black too!"

"Nice. Let's go!"

We went to the nearest convenient store to buy black spray paint. Well, maybe not buy. More like robbed the whole store. They seriously had bad security. The manager of the store didn't even notice us stealing their items visibly. He was glued to his computer. The manager was a young man. A little bit older than us. He looked about 22. He had blond hair and grey eyes like Annabeth.

As we were walking out, the manager said, "Not so fast, guys. I know you're trying to steal the stuff. Both of you are the son of Hermes, I know, I'm Annabeth's brother. I used to be a camper. Connor and Travis Stoll, correct?"

"Yeah…" Connor and I muttered.

"I never have seen you before. Who are you? Are you sure you're not a monster trying to manipulate the Mist?" I asked suspiciously, pulling out my dagger slowly.

"No. I don't even know how to manipulate the Mist. Chiron never taught me how to," he said sadly. I kind of felt bad for him.

"Oh." I tried distracting him. "Well, we've got to get back to camp." We walked away, but before we even took a step, Annabeth's brother grabbed the collars of our shirts.

"Not so fast. Don't think I'm so stupid enough to let you get away. I'm a son of Athena, remember?" he said.

Connor leaned over to me and whispered, "I don't have any money, you?"

I leaned towards Connor and whispered, "No."

"Then let's run." And we ran. Being the sons of Hermes, we ran ahead of Annabeth's brother.

"Hey, Travis! Connor! Come back here, now! I'm going to tell Annabeth and I know how scared you are of Annabeth!" he said. We shrieked and ran even faster toward camp.

We finally got to camp and we ran toward our cabin, past Chiron. I looked back at Annabeth's brother. He had his sword out and waving it like a maniac. I freaked out.

"Johnny? What are you doing here?" Chiron asked Annabeth's brother when he saw us.

"Chasing after these idiots that robbed the convenient store!" he called behind him. Johnny finally gave up and walked towards the Athena cabin. He opened it and yelled Annabeth's name. I spotted Annabeth at the side to the cabin making out with Percy. Johnny figured out where she was and his jaw dropped. "Oh my gods." Percy and Annabeth broke apart.

"Oh, uh, Johnny! You're visiting early! Uh, hehe," Annabeth stammered.

"Uh, um." was all Percy said. Johnny's open mouth turned into a smirk.

"I see you got a boyfriend, huh, Annabeth?" Johnny asked, still smirking. Percy and Annabeth blushed furiously.

"Y-yeah, she's got m-me," Percy said.

"You know, you're her first boyfriend," Johnny told Percy. "She _did_ like that Luke guy though." Annabeth blushed even more.

"Um, yeah, I figured that out after the Titan War."

"Really? I thought you would never figure that out with that mind of yours," Annabeth said to Percy.

"Hey!" Annabeth laughed. Johnny chuckled. I think Johnny forgot about me. I slowly tiptoed toward my cabin.

"Hey, Annabeth. Do you happen to know two morons who rob convenient stores?" Johnny asked, referring to me and Connor. Annabeth's smile faded.

"Stolls," she growled. She turned toward my direction. Before I knew it, she was chasing me around camp. I didn't even know where Connor was! Where was that idiot?

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Who's ready for the winter break to end? I'm not! What did you guys do for the holidays?**

**Who would you prefer: Green Day or Maroon 5? Justin Bieber or One Direction (I hate both of them.)? Katie or Travis? Connor or Travis? P!nk or Selena Gomez? Niki Minaj or Eminem?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
